


Champagne Supernova

by Lieh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Drug Addiction, F/M, Mild Language, Punk Percy, Rebel Annabeth, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieh/pseuds/Lieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth relapsed into her old habits and it almost killed her. She didn’t count, though, that Percy would rescue her in all the ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from song Champagne Supernova by Oasis, where the plot comes from too. Sorry if it doesn’t make much sense and for the grammar mistakes it can have. Hope it’s enjoyable.

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the landslide_

_In a champagne supernova in the sky_

I’ve been feeling like a shit.

My head hurt as if it would explode any moment, my bones seemed they would leave me because of the weird position I was laying on the couch. I had no idea where I was and what I’ve done in the last six hours. The only thing I remembered it was to leave my house screaming, picking up my dad’s car and drive like a mad woman between tears and sobs. Then I ended up here somewhere very far away with many people dancing, making out, drinking and using pills to be happier.

I drank and danced feeling my body floating away. Guess I put a pill on my lips and I could bet someone tried taking off my shirt before I threw he (or it was she?!) out of me. There was a dense smoke in the air and I almost thought it would suffocate me before I passed out on the couch.

I was dizzy and confused when I opened my eyes again. The place still was bubbling with laughs, sighs, and horrible loud music. No one bothered me or looked at me while I was trying to focus my vision on something that wasn’t spilling around like an uncontrolled spinning top. My eyes watered because I knew I was just a big fool of myself, I knew I would regret everything I had done in the morning, but it was my only escape, my only escape route of all the bullshits in my life.

I closed my eyes again, ready to leave the unconsciousness to take control of my body when I heard a voice close to my ears and a sweet breath giving goosebumps in my neck.

“Annabeth what the fuck are you doing?!”

I knew who it was of course, even though I was surprised he would find me here. I have thought he would never come back here again after the last time because of the trouble it put him.

I wanted to cry, we were such a fuck up teenagers and there was no hope for us at all…

“Christ, I’ve been searching for you for hours, goddamn it!”

I felt strong hands raising me up from the couch and an arm crossing my shoulders. Somehow, I found the situation funny and I started laughing like a maniac. There was no real humor though and the voice next to me sounded angry.

“Fuck, you look like a hell! Your dad is going to kill us, are you aware of that?! It’s not funny!”

He guided me through the house climbing down the stairs and asking not so politely to people get out of his way. I couldn’t stop laughing while he was dragging me as if I was a kind of doll. My legs almost didn’t touch the floor.

Finally, when we arrived where I supposed to be the garden of the house, he put me in his strong arms walking quickly to the car park.

Then he put me delicately in the passenger seat, pulling the seat belt for me, then running to the driver side and leaving quickly. A little of reality hit me while driving through the night, the lights of the city running at my side. My head still wanted to leave my body, but at least, I could think better.

“Percy…” I murmured gazing at the side of his face that was visible while the other was plunged into darkness. He twitched his lips, clearly showing how pissed off he was with me.

Great. I haven’t seen him for two months since the day we broke up and now when I finally have a chance to talk to him, I’m not hundred percent as myself because of my stupidity. I wanted to kick my butt.

Percy stopped the car at a curb nowhere near my house. He sighed heavily looking at the street in front of him. I forgot how gorgeous he was with his messed dark hair, the leather jacket, and the worn jeans. I remembered how much his green eyes used to shine while talking to me, but not this time – I didn’t blame him, though.

“I almost thought you had died there”.

His voice sounded muffled, deep as if it was difficult to say it. I lowered my head staring at my foot not daring to face him. I’ve never felt ashamed of myself as I was in that moment.

“This is my fault. If you have been doing that again, it’s my fault…”

I could hear his fingers tightening on the wheel. I lifted my eyes to him. Feelings made my skin crawled. I basically screamed:

“It’s not for God’s sakes Percy! Stop blaming yourself for every shit that happens to me! I asked for that, ok? I went there, no one forced me!”

Suddenly my head felt heavy, and my lungs weren’t grasping the air properly, so I sank in my seat. Percy still hasn’t looked at me and honestly, that was driving me crazier than his words minutes before.

“I have missed you so much, you know that?”

I just couldn’t believe what I heard. _Has he missed me?_ He left me two months ago and disappeared without saying a word to me, avoiding me at school and never calling or even sending me a fucking message! I swear, if I were in my normal mental faculty, I’d punch his face.

I felt his eyes on my face while I was trying to hold my angry tears avoiding his gaze though I failed as always.

“Your dad called me when you didn’t show up at home. He thought I probably knew where you were, so… I said I’d help”.

Obviously, that was what happened and why he was here with me, just to drag me home like the disgusting junky I was and see my humiliation in front of my dad. Really, I just wanted to come back to my unconsciousness state.

“Help my dad with my shits is your new thing then? How great”.

I couldn’t hide the fierce in my voice, but I knew it was nonsense because I didn’t have the right to be cross with him in that case. However, I was cross, angry and sad. Angry with him and my dad, sad about myself.

My life had been literally ups and downs with my dad, between ugly fights and calm seas. The fact that I had always been headstrong hasn’t helped at all, but I managed to be at least cordial to him and avoid arguments in the past. 

Then I met Percy and things got worst.

Percy and I with our crazy and free spirit natures… But our bad temper drove us together. In the beginning, it was just hot make outs, some vodka on Friday’s nights and crazy dives at the beach. However, a party happened, some people entered in our lives offering a lot of fun and escape from our problems and then, everything went downhill.

We started fighting for real; I stopped tolerating my dad and started fighting with him too again; our bad moods were insufferable at school, at home and with each other. Those stupid things drove us apart until the point that Percy had enough and then we decided to broke up.  He begged to me to be careful, saying it was the best decision we could make. He had his own problems at home with his step-dad - I knew he has been horrible both with Percy and his mom, which it was a way worse than my own problems. I was aware that I'd miss him a lot in my life, that maybe it wasn't a good decision at all, but he was determined so I gave up and let him go.

Somehow, I knew he tried to do the best for us, but I fucked up and came back to the old habits. I promised him I would never do it again, but then I broke it.

I almost jumped from my seat when I felt his warm hands on my face, caressing my cheek and my lips repeatedly. My heart speeded up in my chest and the dizzy came back. His breath warmed the skin between my neck and earlobe while he passed his nose in it. Then his lips finally touched me and I needed all my strength to not to sigh. I knew he was trying to calm me down, to stop me to say more stupid things and I should pushed him from me, but I couldn’t. I’ve missed him so much, so much that it hurt.

Percy was already kissing my neck with his left fingers in my hair. It was light and teasing but enough to send heat through all my body. I hugged him, sinking my hand in his locks wishing that he’d be more courageous and go along with it. I wouldn’t mind at all. Since when we were officially dating, I wanted more than kisses anyway…

He lifted his head looking at me with hungry eyes and I thought he’d kiss me, but he remained to caress my face with his fingers.

“You can say whatever you want, Annabeth. Though, I don’t want to live in a world where the girl I love is unhappy or trying to kill herself. I just can’t, I’m sorry”.

The lights of the street made his eyes even brighter though they were very sad. My voice sounded desperate when I talked again.

“Don’t leave me then. I just can’t cope with all this alone and don’t ever think that you’re a bad influence on me, Percy, you aren’t. It’s everything my fault, just accept it already, please”.

It was ironic that he had much more self-confidence than I did. Percy has been doing well without me during this time. I haven’t heard anything bad about him - no fights, no suspensions at schools, his grades have improved again, the teachers even started to praise him during the classes - at least it was what people have said. Somehow, he overcame his addictions while the always independent, smart and witty Annabeth hasn’t done anything useful in the last weeks.

I was afraid Percy would say no and ask me to leave him alone. His eyes didn’t leave my face, but they were enigmatic. I didn’t care if I had a breaking down in front of him.

“I thought that if I stayed away from you, things would be better. I wasn’t thinking about me, but you, Annabeth. You have no idea how much it has been difficult, how many times I considered to throw everything to hell and call you”.

Percy sighed, pulling me closer to him that I ended up with my head on his chest. It was wonderful feeling him.

“See? That’s why I need you” I murmured to his t-shirt. “I know it’s selfish, but I can’t fix my problems alone, Percy”.

“I know” I felt his lips on the top of my head. “I’m here now, so let’s fix all these shits and start all over again, shall we?”

A tiny smile appeared on my lips and without thinking too much, I lifted my face to his and kissed him. For a moment, I thought my heart would throw off my chest when I felt his hands on my cheeks, my hair and arms. It was a different kiss than the light ones minutes before. It was desperate, hungry and strong. He was almost on top of me if it wasn’t the drive gear between us.

When we finally stopped to breathe, we were grinning to each other as if anything bad has happened and we were just a young couple in love. I knew things wouldn’t be easier, we would fight sometimes, probably I’d have more relapses or who knows, maybe he would have one too, but, at least, we’d be together. I’d need to be courageous enough to go the rehab - even though it scared me, I knew I could count with Percy at my side. I’d try to talk to my dad again and be less stupid with him…

Somehow, everything will be ok. Life is strange and not perfect to anyone. The best thing you can do is live well and do a lot of effort not destroying everything you love.

I learned my lesson, I had sure Percy learned his too.


End file.
